


Star Bears

by CoolStev



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStev/pseuds/CoolStev





	Star Bears

++++TRANSMITTED: Urheim Minoris++++  
++++RECEIVED: /-+.../.@@.##./++++  
++++DESTINATION: Holy Terra++++  
++++DATE: ..././.@@#...-++++  
++++AUTHOR: Apprentice Stavin Belckhert+++  
++++SUBJECT: Stella Ursinius++++  
++++THOUGHT: Confidence is the Emperor's love, reciprocate with your life.++++  
SECTION ZERO: INTRODUCTION  
This document is property of the Ordo Theoreticus. Those wishing to access this document must either be able to present the seal of the Ordo Astartes to be permitted to view the contents therein. Accessing this document without the proper sanctions is to be considered high treason, violators will be summarily executed and expunged from all records. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
The Stella Ursinius was created during the 21st ‘cursed’ founding. Their true lineage and deeds remain a mystery, however information has been recovered by remembrancers and inquisitors of the Ordo Theoreticus, which allows for a degree of speculation into the origins of this chapter. In this document, we will take a look at the history of the Star Bears; their culture, tactics, notable members, and peculiarities. We shall hypothesise theories as to the reason for their founding, and their true progenitors. Additionally, chapters using the gene seed of the Star Bears may be given mention, though these chapters will be explored further in separate documentations. Let us begin.

SECTION I: FOUNDING  
"You forget yourselves, brothers. We are no grand chapter, no first founding legion, and we are no Custodes- We are the Stella Ursinius. Nothing more, nothing less. Remember this always, brothers."  
-Librarian Trevor Selian of the Third Company, circa M41.098  
The founding of the Star Bears is an event which is shrouded in mystery and secrecy, though whether this is due to clerical error, or the artifice of some higher authority, one cannot say. The most conflicting reports centre around the creation of their gene seed. Many theories have been presented to explain the ancestry of this chapter, and though none have been confirmed, truth could still be gleaned from these theories.  
The first, and most prevalent theory is that they were founded using the gene seed of the Space Wolves chapter. Many parallels have been suggested between the two chapters, from the nature of the Ursine Rage, a particular thrill experienced while in melee combat, bestial fetishes and even down to a similar disregard for regulation grooming. The parallels end here, however.  
Another theory is that they were founded with a chimaeric gene seed from the Imperial Fists and Blood Angels Space Marine chapters. This is based on the incredible hardiness of their battlebrothers when compared to those of other chapters, and their chapter's curse bearing similarities to that of these two chapters. As well as this, one of the chapter's more mysterious relics is a powerfist crafted by an artificer from the Imperial Fists. There is some contention as to whether it was gifted or stolen by the chapter, but it none-the-less points to a connection between the two  
A third, and more alarming possibility is that they are created from chimaeric traitor geneseed, that of the Death Guard and World Eater traitor legions. This theory is disturbingly plausible. The Stella Ursinius share both the hardiness of the Death Guard and the berserker temperment of the World Eaters. This would additionally provide a potential explanation for their past being kept a secret. If this theory is true, the Star Bears and their successors require immediate evaluation for being designated Excommunicate Traitoris due to the danger they may pose to imperial citizenry.  
As equally mysterious as their geneseed, the reason for the founding of the Star Bears has long been officially lost. Some theories indicate they were meant to replace a chapter that has been erased from Imperial records. This can be attributed to the unusually high amount of artifacts they had when the chapter was first founded. Others posit that they were created as a test of gene seed splicing and modifications, owing to being in the ‘cursed founding’ and the odd mutations they have developed. Others still express the belief that they were meant to be an experiment in modifying the core process of space marine creation itself, a proto-type of the Primaris Program that would enhance the durability of recruits beyond even that of a regular member of the Adeptus Astartes. As with their lineage, it is unlikely an answer will be forthcoming

For unknown reasons, the battles and legends of the chapter were not truly recorded until the Battle of Maena in [MISSING DATA]. The First Company, lead by then Chapter Master Daionious Grizelus, would combat a Gene Stealer cult that had nearly succeeded in seducing the entire population of the world into the clutches of their foul xenos masters. With the assistance of the Death Korps of Krieg 507th, 543rd, 682nd, and 708th regiments, and the forces of the Skitarii from [EXPUNGED], they not only drove them from the world, but prosecuted a long campaign of annihilation against any remaining Gene Stealers that attempted to hide on the world. This would mark the first official time the chapter would be officially recorded in action by imperial record keepers, however the date of the action is unknown. They would take part in many more battles after this, until the near death of Grizelus caused by the Ork Warboss Squigeatta. This would mark the first time any of their ranks would be interred in a dreadnought. Grizelus was interred in a mighty Contemptor chassis, and is still with the chapter to this day. However, this event marks the last that is known of the chapter’s earliest period of operations

SECTION II: Relics  
"Hold your weapons with pride, fail them not by allowing them to rust over, and by denying them the blood they crave. Your weapon is your life, treat it as such."

-Sergeant Xarvexus Olegon of the Second Company, date unknown

To understand a large part of the chapter's history and their culture, one must understand their relics, and the material that many of their most prized relics are made from. There is a precious metal found in Urheim Majoris, known as Pyron, or more colloquially, Star Heart Steel. Pyron has exceptionally insulative properties and is to retain stored heat in it for centuries. This precious metal was claimed by the Star Bears, and only their Tech Marines are permitted to touch it by custom. This has strained the relationship between Mars and the Star Bears, heightening the conflicting allegiance the chapter’s Tech Marines experience. Minor battles have been broken out between the chapter, jealously guarding what they perceive to be theirs, by right of founding, and other forces of the imperium, most notably the Adeptus Mechanicus, though there have been unfortunate live fire engagements between the Star Bears and the Astra Millitarum and Inquisitorial Ordos as well. The Star Bears have always retained control over pyron, but have sometimes gifted Pyron weapons to other chapters, or members of the Militarum. Many of the chapter's most prized relics are made with pyron, and these weapons are some of their greatest.  
Notable relics in the chapter's possession include the aforementioned ornately crafted Powerfist created by a member of the Imperial Fists ‘The Hand of Imperium’, the first of the chapters Pyron weapons, an unnamed Powermace, a Powersword which was created during the Horus Heresy known as Excalibite, and most interestingly, ‘The Reaper’s Teeth’ a chain greataxe which dates back to the Great Crusade. Additionally, a set of Sarum pattern Mark II Power Armor the dire implications of which need no explanation.  
When counted after the early years of their founding, more relics had entered the chapter’s reliquary. An ancient auto-stubber from before the Dark Age of Technology sits in the reliquary, as well as a sword predating Mankind’s industrial age. A thunderclaw from the Raven Guard, likely a gift, sits next to the Hand of Imperium. Additionally, a bolter from the great crusade, mastercrafted and plated in gold, named the Emperor’s Bolt, has seen some use by the Star Bear’s Chapter Masters. Finally, a set of Mark IV pattern Artificer armor from the Ultramarines, likely recovered from some ancient battlefield, was given new life by prominent Bear Slayers, such as Xayther Ferdinad.  
Many more relics, named and unnamed, sit in the chapter's reliquary, but there is one which is treasured by the chapter, and sees the most use of all their weapons. A pyron powersword, blessed by the Emperor himself, known as the Righteous Torch. Pyron weapons, despite popular belief, do not catch fire, save for the Righteous Torch, which is aptly named. Sheathed in a ceramite sheath, this powersword, which is easily the size of a guardsman, will catch fire when taken out of its sheath. The blade, black in color, is illuminated by the brilliant blue gold flame of this blade, and Urheic runes adorn the blade,carefully inscribed by the chapter's artificers, which roughly translate to "In holy flames, let your sins be washed." This blade is used commonly by the chapter's greatest warriors, though its most notable usage was during the end of the Gexian Campaign, a war fought for the control of the Gexian system. Wielded by then neophyte Richtus Stelinus, this blade tore through the helmet of many heretic astartes, including those from his own chapter. Though the campaign ended in the worlds being rendered nearly unlivable, the deeds of Richtus were legend among many of the guard serving in the campaign.


End file.
